


Explorers/勘探者们

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L





	Explorers/勘探者们

我从二十四岁开始在小熊星座旅游公司工作，至今有七年了。每周我和我的同事里恩、弗兰克都会负责驾驶缪斯九号带游客们观光。公司为星际旅行规划多条路线，从矮行星到巨行星，从常见的星系到不常见的化学现象，每一条的设计让游客们感受太空的伟大和美好——“给您一生难忘的星际穿越。”小熊星座旅游公司的口号传遍各个太空基站。

在我们送走本季度最后一批游客，即将迎来长达一周的休假时，一个不速之客站到我们的办公室前。那是位坐在轮椅上的老人，他白发苍苍，身材瘦小，身边还有昂贵的伽马型机器人陪同着。里恩小声地跟我说，他在电子杂志上见过和它一模一样的原型机，老人或许是位不得了的大人物。

“孩子，我想去地球。”老人礼貌地对我们说，“我没有电子银行账户，但我会支付给你们现金作为报酬。”

伽马型机器人一手提一个黄铜箱子，里恩和弗兰克的眼睛都亮了。

我惶恐地接过他递过来的申请表格，上面填写的目的地是地球。“这事我得向总部通报一下。”我说，“愿您谅解，接下来本是我们的休假，额外工作时长需要经过批准。”

“我可以在这里等你们的消息。”

弗兰克将老人安置在休息室，然后到办公室找我们商量如何应对老人的要求。“整整两大箱子的现金。”他激动地说，“哪怕由我们三个人来平分，每个人都能得到相当于十年的薪水。天啊，无论如何我们都会接下这活。马修，你得先把这事瞒下来，我们可以在飞船上切断联系，在事后跟总部说我们在返航时遇到了不可预料的故障，这次旅行不必记录在我们的履历当中。”

“我们不能这样。”里恩反驳弗兰克，“我有预感这位先生是个大人物，你这么做会给我们带来麻烦——马修，你能先查一下地球的坐标吗？”

“可以。”我从刚才便开始浏览地球的相关资料，感受到其中的荒唐可笑，偌大的资料库里，对地球的记载只有一行坐标和一句简介——“地球是个死星，早就在两百多年前变成不毛之地了。”

“我的老天！”弗兰克叫了出来。

“我们不能拒绝这位先生的请求。”里恩指着申请单上的名字说，“他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“谁他妈是史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

我调出搜索结果给弗兰克看，在场的人都没法将休息室的老人和昔日的超级英雄联系在一起。他是那样的瘦小、苍老，只有目光依旧如火炬那般。我按流程将申请表上交到远在第一行星的总部，他们迅速给了我们答复——“申请通过。请务必完成罗杰斯先生的心愿。”

我们这一代，大都诞生在空间站上。人类经过长年累月的逃亡和重建家园，关于故乡的概念越来越淡薄。是的，我们确实清楚，所有人的祖先都来自于地球，那个老早就不适宜人类居住的蓝色星球。某个突然从天而降的泰坦星人打了个响指，宇宙半数的生命灰飞烟灭。超级英雄们努力挽回生机，战胜了那不可战胜之物，然而死去的人再也回不来了——至少在今天，研究所里那些最顶尖的大脑们，仍未找出复活他们的方法。

人类在自己所造的第一个星门上竖立一根根石柱，上面满是死者的生平。那些无法考究姓名的人，则用横线和空方格来代替他们存在过的痕迹。初代复仇者们的雕像摆在最中心，也是最显眼的地方，依次是绿巨人、钢铁侠、雷神、美国队长、黑寡妇和鹰眼。他们中的大多数已不在这世上，而他们留下的星火却延续了人类的文明，六大空间站均以他们的名字命名。幸存的复仇者们培育了一代又一代的新人，应对接连不断的灾难，作为普通人的我们，则在他们的守护下安稳地生活。

我原以为医学科技在人类寿命上的突破，能让传说活得更久一些。雷神索尔是在一次彗星撞击中牺牲的，那天成为了集体哀悼日；绿巨人在无限战争后就再也没出现过，但布鲁斯·班纳是这时代最伟大的科学家之一，是他和钢铁侠托尼·史塔克设计了人类的方舟，他的葬礼则由钢铁侠主持；钢铁侠和他的妻子度过幸福的余生，他为新复仇者联盟提供资金和技术支持，他死在病榻上，他的儿女和孙子们都继承了他的事业；黑寡妇和鹰眼是两个难得一见的名字，人们知道他们依旧活跃在复仇者联盟，但他们不愿意透露私人生活，没有人知道他们什么时候去世，但从某天开始，美国队长的胸前便常戴着白花；美国队长是新一代复仇者的老师，血清让他活得比他所有队友都长，最新的医学技术还维持着他的生命，资料上说他已经三百多岁了。

我们推开休息室的大门，罗杰斯就坐在昏黄的灯光里和他的机器人聊天，他的语气温和寻常，与他在网络直播中的模样大相径庭，他是和平的象征，只要人们听到他的声音，便能很快地安定下来。人们信任他，知道他和他的学生们会赶走一切威胁。我向他走过去时，他正轻轻地合上双眼，机器人给他播放古老的歌谣，我不忍心打扰他，便搬张椅子坐在他旁边。这时，他睁开了眼睛，说：“在你的左边。”

我百思不得其解地看着他，他摇摇头说:“你让我想起一个故人。”

“你的星际旅行申请过了。我们会尽快给您安排出发。”

“那太好了。”

我知道我看起来或许过于忐忑，毕竟我实在不习惯应付大人物。“您为什么要去地球？”我冒昧地提出疑问，“那里可能什么都不剩了。”

“我想回家看看。”

“虚拟成像技术能百分百还原地球过去的景象。我更推荐您去体验这个项目，安全系数更高。”

“孩子，那不一样。”

罗杰斯先生耐心地向我讲起他在地球上的往事，谈起一九四三年的纽约，谈起二十一世纪初的华盛顿，那些只在老电影才能感受到的街道在他的描述中重获新生。他说他有个很好的朋友，从小和他一起长大，他们在布鲁克林度过好几个艰难的冬天，直到战争将他们冲散。“那时就已经有外星生物入侵了吗？”我问他。

他说不是。

“在那时，还是人类与人类之间的战争。孩子，也许我这么说会有些残酷。从古到今，人类的苦难从未消停。我年轻的时候曾响应号召，我以为正义的抗争能够为邪恶画上句号，却不知敌人倒下后会有新的敌人站起来，他们就像神话里的怪物，斩断一颗头，立刻又会生出两颗头来。”

“那就将它连根拔起。”

“对。”罗杰斯先生说，“孩子，人的念想也和拥有九颗头的怪物一样。”

在十二个小时之后，我们推着罗杰斯先生的轮椅，将他送上缪斯九号。里恩和弗兰克轮流驻守驾驶室，我则留在罗杰斯先生身边随时为他提供服务。伽马型机器人将自己和液晶大屏幕连在一起，为罗杰斯先生播放他喜欢的电影。

很多时候，我都没法将先生和美国队长联系在一起，他是那样的虚弱，像一块没有棱角的石头。他向我讲述一些过时的笑话，我竟然也能从中捕获笑点。有时我会想问他，为什么在无限战争之后还要继续留在复仇者联盟，而不是像其他人那样寻找新的生活，但我知道这个问题不太合适，就连面对记者的采访，罗杰斯先生也不会过多提到自己。那不是他的习惯，他总是先将自己摆在最后。

某次在休息的时候，我听到他在卧室里呻吟，他的机器人捋起他的衣袖帮他打止痛药，我才得知他近几年一直被病痛所扰。我为他送去热毛巾和白开水，他的脸上露出难色。“自从血清失效后，我的身体一直不太好。”他说，“医生说我还能活三个月，问我愿不愿意再找机会延长寿命。我说我活得足够久了，没这个必要再耗下去。我的学生已经成为比我更好的老师，我也是时候该退场了。”

“有很多人不希望你死去。”

“我知道。但孩子，人总会迎来他的终结。”

他坦然地接受自己即将离世的事实，坐在床上与我交谈。他说，他没想过自己会活得比雷神久，对方是神，而他只是个凡人。时至今日，所有他熟悉的人都已离世。“第二次了。”他说，“命运总是叫嚣着要我接受这一事实。但这一回，我是站在他们家人的位置上，看着他们一个个离开。”

罗杰斯先生的目光落到桌上的白花，它们原本别在他的西装外套上。

“娜特是个好女孩，她选择了危险的生活，把学生当成自己的孩子，教会他们如何潜伏获取情报。克林特失去了自己的妻儿，但他从未放弃过寻找他们。他们在同一个任务受到重伤，不得不退休。在那之后的六个月里，我们时常凑在一起聊天，看电影，直到克林特的器官衰竭。

“娜特和我主持了克林特的葬礼，托尼太老了，他全程卧在移动病床上。班纳为克林特放了尼尔·杨的《黄金般的心（Heart of Gold）》，那时我们才觉得死亡离我们很近。从前我们未曾提到过死，也未曾畏惧过死，要知道我们一直以来都是在和什么东西战斗，在它们扑来之时我们完全没有余地思考死，但克林特的葬礼却让我们意识到，我们亦是凡人。

“孩子，在我的人生中，有三次濒死体验。一次是在一九三二年的冬天，那时我还是个孩子，得了很严重的病，我最亲密的朋友日夜为我祈祷；一次是在一九四五年，我开飞机撞进了北冰洋，在海底下被冰封了七十多年；一次在三周前，我梦见故人，他们在路的尽头等我。而我最亲密的朋友——

罗杰斯先生将手放在额头上，细小的汗珠从他的皮肤渗出来。他全身都在颤动，仿佛刚经历一场声嘶力竭的呐喊。

“他仿佛一直在我身边。”

缪斯九号预计还有七十二小时零五分钟到达太阳系，弗兰克和里恩又换了一次班，我劝罗杰斯先生早点休息，因为跨越星门之时飞船难免会有颠簸。他说他想看看星门，那个传闻中有各种雕像的地方。我允诺会在靠近星门之时叫醒他，他便像个孩子那般合上了睡眼。他的伽马型机器人告诉我，罗杰斯先生在这一路上都很兴奋，他期待这场旅行已久。

“罗杰斯先生过去一直很忙，为各种各样的事操心。他虽然没有稳定出席人类联合委员会，但他和他的学生们都守在前线。他希望能尽可能地将威胁挡下来，然而总有一两次损伤超出预期。”

我想起二十年前小型太空基地猎鹰被外来的导弹击中，三十万人从中逃生，然而仍有两万多人来不及撤离。里恩对此耿耿于怀，因为那是他的第一故乡。伽马型机器人说，罗杰斯先生为这事感到很难过，因为基地的总领是他战友山姆·威尔逊最后的曾孙。山姆·威尔逊和他的子孙继承了美国队长的名号，如今都已不在人世。

“罗杰斯先生的晚年很孤独。”伽马型机器人毕恭毕敬地对我说，“如果有人能多陪他说话，他会感到高兴，尽管他本人从不主动挽留年轻人。”

“他有过伴侣吗？”

“如果您是指法律意义上的伴侣，没有。但他时常会提起他死去的朋友。罗杰斯先生害怕自己会忘记他们，他要求我每晚读五篇过去的日记，巴恩斯中士是他提得最多的人。”

“历史书上说，巴恩斯中士在无限战争的瓦坎达战役中化成灰烬。”

“是的。”

“他曾向我提到过，他最亲密的朋友仿佛一直在他身边。”

“是的。”伽马型机器人说，“本机的性格参数最初被设定成与詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士相近，但罗杰斯先生拒绝了史塔克先生的好意，他认为我应该有独立的人格和灵魂，况且他一直坚信，研究所的科学家们能够找出当初消失的另一半人到底在何方。”

“然而，两百年多过去了，他们毫无成果。人类联合委员会在十年前同意削除这一方面的开支，如今还待在那个项目组的人不多了，而且都是些近百岁的老年人。就算他们走到人类寿命的极限，六十年后也不会再有人关心这个研究。我认为那些人的生还几率微乎其微，确实不该在这种事情上挥霍纳税人上缴的资金。”

伽马型机器人的指示灯转了三圈，显然罗杰斯先生没有将他的智能设定得很高。“罗杰斯先生接受了人类联合委员会的决定，但他献出自己的积蓄，供给研究所继续项目。”

“他是个伟人，但大多数凡人在为柴米油盐挣扎。

“他是个理智的人。”

我同意伽马型机器人的说法。虽然我能理解太爷爷那一辈人的想法，知道他们有不少亲朋好友在那场灾难丧生，但他们离我们太远了，即便那群人能够回来，我们也不知该如何面对他们——人类所有的空间基站加起来也不过是两千万人口，而他们大约是我们的几百倍。我们无法保证现有的生存条件能养得活这么多人，这也是为什么我们投选削减寻人项目的开销。我们希望我们当代人能活得更好，这才是摆在我们眼前的目标。

“这世上最杰出的大脑们都没有想出两全其美的办法。他们每年都罗列了一大堆数据，然而这些东西对普通人来说毫无说服力，除非他们公布某次实验成功带回一两个人。”我向伽马型机器人表明了自己的立场，“比起过去，大多数人更注重现在和未来。但愿我们的票选结果不会招致老一辈人的怨恨。”

“罗杰斯先生坚信回到地球能找到解决方法。”伽马型机器人微微侧头，它胸前的老式液晶面板显示它在读取脑内记忆条，我看到上面最新的结果在两周前。“他对我说过，梦里有人在呼喊他。”伽马型机器人给出妥当的回答。

“但那毕竟是梦。”

“有百分之五的概率是量子纠缠，某种百年一遇的巧合。”

“对我们来说，只有一和零。”

在我休息的时候，里恩单独去找罗杰斯先生谈话，他似乎有很多话想要说。里恩和弗兰克不一样，他比我们都年长，还残留着祖父母那代人烙在记忆深处的地球情结。同时，他也是个优秀且经验丰富的飞船驾驶员，尽管在这个时代，半自动驾驶基本取代纯人工驾驶，尤其在小熊星座旅游公司，所有航线都经过精密规划，很少遇到突发情况。

没人知道里恩对这十年如一日的巡游有何想法，但我曾听别人提起，他二十年前在一流的学院学习，接受了当时最先进的驾驶技术指导，毕业后却没有选择进入基站安保队工作。知情人都知道，他忘不了他的第一故乡。二十年前猎鹰太空基地坠落之时，他唯一的亲人是来不及撤离的两万人之一。

当弗兰克叫醒我时，我们的飞船离星门还有三个小时。他告诉我里恩进入了罗杰斯先生的房间，但他不敢进去叫里恩和他换班——“罗杰斯先生的机器人像条警犬那样盯着我看，它不喜欢我。我承认我对大人物没什么兴趣，但我需要这一大笔钱。”

于是，我跑到罗杰斯先生的门前，恳请伽马型机器人放我进去，一来里恩确实该和弗兰克换班了，二来我担心他向罗杰斯先生质问猎鹰太空基地的事。然而，我推开门后却发现，他们的谈话快要结束了。

“先生，猎鹰太空基地的事我感到十分抱歉。这是我和我的学生们的失职，我们本该好好保护你们的——”罗杰斯先生用凝重的声音说，“我们发现得太晚，没有及时发布撤离通知，紧急广播没有普及到每一个角落，临时调用的逃生舱没法装下所有人。”

“我父亲是基站安保队的人，他是自愿留下来的。但是……尊敬的罗杰斯先生，我不能理解你们对沉没成本的衡量，你们总是说，你们什么都想要抓住，除非不得已，否则不会放弃最后一个人，而事实上，我们却在不断地失去。”

里恩言辞激烈地向罗杰斯先生控诉，讲述年轻人们从课本中了解，却又很少放在心上的地球历史。从纽约之战开始，宇宙生物大规模入侵的现象少有消停，直到无限战争之后，人口锐减，无法再像以前那样组建大规模的队伍抵抗新的入侵。地球的环境遭到破坏，资源枯竭，更多的生命死在大自然的摧残之下，人类被迫使放弃原来的家园逃到太空。

“您凭什么觉得地球有希望？留在地下城最后的一批人早在百年前就发消息说，你们不要回去了，南北极冰川融化，地面上爆发大洪水，就连地下也什么都不剩了。”

“孩子，你们是否听说过诺亚方舟的传说？上帝降雨四十昼夜，将陆地上的活物除灭，人类诺亚一家逃进方舟在海上漂流。等到止雨兴风之时，诺亚先后派出乌鸦和鸽子勘察地面的情况，直到地面干了，他们一家才重新回到陆地。”

“如今在太空基站，没有谁会保留古老的信仰。”里恩冷酷地昂起头，“队长，上帝已死。”

三百多岁的罗杰斯先生仍然抱有理想，已过不惑之年的里恩却是个现实主义者，而我，站在他们中间，竟无法认同任何一边。在缪斯九号出发之前，我还只把这趟旅程当做一个固执老人的心愿，但里恩的话，却让我不得不直面某些我从前熟视无睹的事情。或许他从二十年前就开始怀疑人类所做的一切努力，而我们却依旧浑浑噩噩地活着。

“罗杰斯先生，您的伽马型机器人曾对我说过，您之所以会在人生的最后阶段选择到地球看看，是因为您梦到有人在呼唤您。”我向罗杰斯先生摇头，目光垂落，“我不认为这一次您是理智的一方。”

“那不是梦。”罗杰斯先生坚定地说道，“上帝可以作证，它是现实。”

接着，罗杰斯先生又向我们解释，无限战争之后，官方尽可能搜集另一半人的信息，并保存作为数据。史塔克先生和布鲁斯博士筛选信息最为完整的一批人，免费为他们的亲属送去参数定制的初代伽马型机器人，希望它们能和原型产生共鸣，告诉原型的家人那些化灰消失的人们都去了哪里。

罗杰斯先生身边的伽马型机器人，除却性格参数，其余部分基本还原他最亲密的朋友詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。为提供数据，罗杰斯先生亲自翻阅中士各个时期的档案，包括最令他痛心的九头蛇时期。他将所知道的一切都交给布鲁斯博士，渴望有一天能从机器人口中获取消息，快两百年过去了，他终于在某天夜里看到伽马型机器人的指示灯标红。

“那时我就躺在沙发垫上，入睡前让它关掉咿咿呀呀的唱片机。音乐声停止后，它突然回过头来，看着我说，嘿，史蒂夫。我的老天，这一百多年我未有听到别人这么叫我。我问他，你到底去了哪里。他指了指我桌上的地球模型。”

罗杰斯先生抓着轮椅的扶手，似乎想要站起来，他的身体早就大不如前，每一次努力都没法让他再上升哪怕一点点，可他喉咙里还有话语，乘着浑浊，沙哑，如同死水被翻搅一般的声音喷薄而出。

“巴基说，他在等我。”

伽马型机器人从不知什么时候起，移动到了罗杰斯先生的背后，我和里恩都看到它的指示灯大约变红了五六秒，它未来得及说一句话，只是目光温柔地看着我们，张嘴，然后神色突然黯掉，恢复机械的冰冷。

“我可以试着相信你。”里恩向罗杰斯先生妥协，“飞船会在地球绕三圈。”

“我想到地面上去。”

“不行，您的身体素质不符合宇航标准，我们不会让您出舱。”

“小熊星座旅行公司的旗舰飞船，应该是有配备辅助残疾人行走的宇航服。”罗杰斯先生恳切地望着我们。他说的没错，缪斯九号有这样的装备。小熊星座旅行公司为了满足每一个游客对太空的向往，设计各种宇航服以供支持，尤其是孩子——开展太空旅游业的最终目的是希望能开发人们的潜力，提高人们在宇宙的生存，甚至作战能力。人类联合委员会从未想过将太空基站作为人类永久的居住点，我们迟早会有自己的星球。

里恩也望向了我，我知道他已经同意了罗杰斯先生的请求。“马修，缪斯九号上是否有特殊宇航服？”

我深呼吸，过了好一会儿，才如实说：“有。”

当我们到驾驶室去找弗兰克时，里恩告诉他，罗杰斯先生希望到地球上去走走。果不其然，弗兰克恼怒了。

“你们居然同意这种荒唐的请求，要知道像他那样的老头，没准下地就死在地球上了。他可是个大人物，我们不仅要派个人下去跟着他，还要负起保障他生命安全的责任——天啊，地球可是个鬼地方，就算是我们也不能百分百活下来！”

弗兰克越说越害怕。“还有一个多小时就要到星门了，我们掉头还来得及。随便找个和地球原来的环境相像的星球糊弄过去，我不要丢工作，也不想死。”

“没有第二个地球。”我说规劝他冷静下来，“如果有，人类何必还生活在太空基站上。”

里恩按住弗兰克的手，示意他赶紧从驾驶座上让开。“由我来操控飞船，缪斯九号不会有问题。”

“那么，我就负责陪同罗杰斯先生到地面上去。”我打消弗兰克的顾虑，“你可以留在船上，我和里恩会负起全责。”

“他可是个大人物……”

“他是英雄。”里恩说。

“我认为他是对的。”我说。

弗兰克双手放在头上，甚是苦恼。“马修，要是发生什么事，你一个人能搬得动他吗？”他抓了抓自己的头皮，“我跟你一起下去吧。如果是两个人，他的安全更有保障。”

我们最终达成了一致。

事后，我重新回到罗杰斯先生的房间，推着他的轮椅到最大的玻璃窗前。缪斯九号即将接近庞大的星门，那一列恢弘的雕像像是人类的守护神那般伫立在太空中，所有人都是年轻时的模样。罗杰斯先生的目光含着闪烁，那些人啊，全是他曾经的伙伴们。当年最优秀的艺术家尽可能地还原他们的动作神态，每一个细节都记录着他们所经历的出生入死：美国队长的盾牌，钢铁侠的推进器，绿巨人与反浩克装甲，黑寡妇的手枪和鹰眼的弓箭……他们曾那样向命运斗争过，从失而复得回到一无所有。

“地球上会有人类的希望。”

他转过头来，颤巍巍地向我伸出手。如他所愿的那般，我握了上去。

时隔两百多年，人类重新回到太阳系。

弗兰克与总空间基站的人密切联系，接受他们全方位的指导。我们才得知，原来还有人和罗杰斯先生一样，从未放弃过地球。他们关注地球，采集最新的数据，绘制地图和所有可能的回归路线。罗杰斯先生笑着跟我们说，这是他最后一次执行秘密任务。船上的所有人都改口叫他队长，就连伽马型机器人也跟着我们更改设置。

缪斯九号成功推进到土星与木星轨道之间，我的心情也开始雀跃起来。没有人不对人类过去的故乡产生期待，我们曾在仿真模型见过它过去的模样，却不知它到底有多壮丽。在行进之时，我们看到蓝色的星球向我们招手。“是地球！”里恩像个孩子一样冲我们叫喊，我们也渐渐感染上他的地球情结。

“那里还会有人吗？”

“没有。”总基站的人在通讯中回复我们，我们仍未收到任何联络信号。

我无法想象着美丽之下的死寂，安静地等待可能的着陆点。罗杰斯队长希望它是他过去的故乡纽约，但那里可能已经被海洋所覆盖。四十分钟后，基站的人终于告诉我们，地球上的洪水退干净了，北美洲的纽约有合适的地点可以让飞船着陆。

于是，我们屏息等待下一步的指示和等待。缪斯九号像是诺亚放出的白鸽，沿着安全的路线飞向那颗神秘的蓝色星球。伽马型机器人的指示灯时而变红，时而恢复正常，那是罗杰斯队长最亲密的朋友在召唤着他。我低头检查宇航服的情况，确认它能正常发挥作用。罗杰斯摇着轮椅过来，对我衷心表达感谢。

“谢谢你，愿意相信我。”

他跟我讲起詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，他从十六岁开始就知道对方在他心里有多重要，中士给了他人生的第一场约会，他们在参军前每个周末都去泡电影院。中士在二战的一次任务中落到九头蛇的手上，被洗脑成冷酷无情的冬日战士，直到他在二十一世纪初破坏洞察计划时，才唤回巴恩斯中士的神智。

“巴基在恢复身份后，到世界各地去流浪，一边找回自己，一边躲避人们的追查。他甚至不愿向我透露他的踪迹，我找了他好几年，一直没有有效的消息。”

罗杰斯队长的脸上始终保持着微笑，就好像是中士当年和他玩了一场捉迷藏。他说，在寻找中士这件事上，他比谁都有经验，比谁都要执着。

“我找到他的时候，发现他正试着重新开始生活。孩子，或许这对你来说有些难以想象，一个曾经的英雄被敌人洗脑成武器，背负万千恶名和血债。尽管我认为那并不是他的错，但他仍然认为他有无法洗脱的罪。”

后来，巴恩斯中士在瓦坎达公主苏芮的帮助下，洗去九头蛇留在他脑子里的控制和噩梦。罗杰斯队长很高兴能看到他一边进行康复治疗，一边开展新生活。

“在我一无所有的时候，巴基告诉我什么是希望。到日后我们陷入绝境的时候，他仍告诉我他相信希望。很多人都以为他只是我的追随者，其实我从他身上得到的东西更多。在我还只是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的时候，他就一直对我说，老兄，你知道我会陪你到时间尽头。他从未放弃过我，我也一刻都不想抛下他。”

罗杰斯接过我递给他的宇航服，指腹在金属安全标志上来回摩挲。他激动得几乎要落下眼泪，我只在电影里见过这样的神态，无法想象那是怎样的心情。“帮我穿上它吧，孩子。”他说，“让我踏上那片土地。”

我说好。

公元二二六三年二月二十七日，缪斯九号抵达地球，并于清晨六点五十一分在原纽约市布鲁克林区着陆。这片土地业已成为荒原，昏暗的光经过八分钟从太阳射入头顶云层，然后坠落到我们所能看到的每一个地方。我们看见我们足下新生的杂草，攀爬到水泥钢筋上的绿色藤蔓，还有远方那无尽的、从废墟底下破土而出的树木。雾霭随着日出而消散，我蹲下身，抚摸那些幼嫩的草叶，露水就像是剥落的灰色洒满我的手套。

从这一刻起，我便关掉宇航服里的隔音功能，清晰的虫鸣声传入我的耳朵，滋滋滋，滋滋滋，那些我只在博物馆里听过的声音都活了过来，这地球上还有生命的存在。

“罗杰斯队长——”

我和弗兰克目送着老人走下飞船，他在他的伽马型机器人的搀扶下踏上了他的故乡。他是我们之中最早摘下头盔的人，并让我们转告给那些远在太空基站的人们，人类可以回家了。他缓缓地向我们竖起大拇指，接着便开始动手解身上的宇航服。他的动作是如此轻柔，就像是对他口中的上帝进行致礼那般。哈利路亚。我们跟着他说哈利路亚。

然后，伟大的前美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯在冬日倾灌的寒风中倒下，他的伽马型机器人指示灯永久地变红。它说，史蒂夫，好久不见。

那冰冷的机械手指扶上主人的额头，为老人合上眼睛。

截止到公元二二八四年，共有一千多万人从太空基站返回地球。小熊星座旅游公司的总部建在了纽约城旧址，北美洲所有由它资助的建筑都以前美国队长为名。

通过寄存詹姆斯·巴恩斯意识的伽马型机器人，研究所共找回六十万在无限战争中化成灰烬的人们。据他们所说，还有很多人还困在那个不知名的空间。我和我的子孙负责撰写他们的报告，在茫茫的数据之海中找回他们的历史。

前路漫漫，人类还未放弃。

Fin.


End file.
